Junior New System
Junior New System were a dance group act from Season 13 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the Semifinals. Junior New System will return for JayGT: Unfinished Business II. Junior New System returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background The internationally-acclaimed all-male hip-hop dance group Junior New System was originally formed in 2009, when its members were only in their prepubescent to early teen years. This was an offshoot of a slightly older dance group, the New System Dance Crew, whose members were their mentors and in some cases actually their older brothers, hence the name. The group’s members, all from very humble (even impoverished) backgrounds, are natives of Sampaloc, Manila, and attend public schools in the vicinity. From its beginnings as a participant and frequent champion in numerous and regular street dancing competitions sponsored by barangays and other local organizations throughout Metro Manila and elsewhere in Luzon, Junior New System eventually became the two-time grand champion in the hip-hop category of “Sayaw Pinoy”, the nationwide dance festival organized by the National Commission of Culture and the Arts, in 2012 and 2013. After a further string of championships in Philippine competitions in the course of 2014, the group’s first overseas foray was as a contestant in the Pan-Asian talent competition “Asia’s Got Talent” in Singapore in early 2015, which was its biggest break till then, and where it reached the Grand Final stage. The group’s “Asia’s Got Talent” participation provided it significant mainstream exposure back home in the Philippines and elsewhere in Asia, making it a favored performer in television programs, corporate and private events, and government-sponsored conferences in its home country and in Hongkong, Malaysia and Singapore. Its increasingly public profile led to more commendations, including an Aliw Award for Best Dance Company in 2015 and a People’s Choice Award for Best Dance Performing Group in 2016. Junior New System’s biggest achievements to-date came in July 2016, when it participated in the very prestigious World Championships of Performing Arts (WCOPA) in California, USA, where it not only took gold medals (first places) in all the performing categories that it competed in (Group Production, Hip-Hop Dance, Contemporary Dance, and Open Dance) but was also named Senior Dance Group Champion of the World, and received the highest accolade of all, Senior Grand Champion Performer of the World. Today, Junior New System’s members’ ages range from just 16 to 23 years, appropriate enough for its name, but belying its more than seven years (and counting) of consistently increasing artistic excellence and consequent critical acclaim and public admiration. https://www.juniornewsystem.com Audition Junior New System's audition in Episode 1301 consisted of at first first dancing and doing flips, and then doing the same but with high heels on. Iain Brown buzzed the act, with no good reason to do so. The other judges, done with Iain's shit, retrieved Jay from the audience, officially firing Iain. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, and Foxy all voted "Yes", sending Junior New System to the Judge Cuts. Category:Acts Category:Season 13 Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:Season 13 Dance Groups Category:Asia's Got Talent Contestants Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 13 Accepted Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 13 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 13 Semifinalists Category:WGT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB II Acts Category:UB II Dance Groups Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Dance Groups